


An Evening with the Mad Hatter - a FC flash forward

by Aussi18



Series: Felix Culpa [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Past Drug Use, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussi18/pseuds/Aussi18
Summary: Regina gets to know Jefferson better, and in doing so, Robin and Regina's relationship becomes stronger than ever.(You don't need to have read Felix Culpa to read this, I suppose, but it would probably clear a lot of things up lol.)





	1. Rich Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Outlaw Queen AU - Fulfilling the Prompt Week request for the Jefferson/Regina/Robin threesome.
> 
> There’s some sensitive material in here - I’ll try to trigger warn at the top of the chapter but obvi can’t account for everyone’s triggers, so please remember that you have been warned, and it is definitely not my intention to upset anyone with the content.
> 
> Listen, this story is filthy. It's kinky. It is not vanilla. There is an enormous amount of smut in it, because, let's be honest, that was pretty much the point of writing it, right from the start. So I just want to be honest and tell you that if you're looking for something with really deep plot twists, you're not gonna find it here. If you're looking for lots of smut, some extra content about Jefferson and some cute touchy-feely moments between Robin and Regina - well, THAT you will find here. And yes, it's a threesome, but Jefferson isn't in a relationship with Robin and Regina. Robin and Regina are happily married in a closed marriage, Jefferson is a friend, and they're having a good time together one night. This in no way, shape, or form reflects my personal opinion on anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - references/descriptions of underage drug use and resulting consequences, accidental self-harm, mild blood and gore

 

 

Regina always knew it would come to this. She knew that the second she let her guard down, the second she agreed to let Mary Margaret into her heart and really accept her as her sister, that she would do this to her. And Mary Margaret did not disappoint, not in the slightest. Regina knew exactly what was going on when she opened the front door to her house three months ago and there was a gigantic bouquet of her favorite flowers, accompanied by three tenors in pinstriped suits who sang her that sappy Carol King song about how _You’ve got a friend_. So when her step-sister jumped out and asked her, all pink-cheeked and teary-eyed, if she’d be her matron of honor, well, Regina just couldn’t say no.

 

And honestly, she didn’t _want_ to say no.

 

There was a time, a very lengthy amount of time, that Regina would have had no problem saying no to that question. She would have reveled in it, actually. She would have eagerly told the younger woman no, then called up Mal and told her about the ridiculousness of it, would have cringed over how naïve and strange her younger, candy-coated step-sister is about everything to do with their relationship, would have spent hours wondering how on earth Mary Margaret could see their relationship so differently than how it actually was.

 

But that’s not the case anymore, and it hasn’t been for well over a year.

 

Things have changed a lot for Regina and Mary Margaret since the truth came out about Mary Margaret’s father. There haven’t been any legal repercussions against Leopold, unfortunately - there’s nothing Regina can prove, no evidence of the terror or trauma he inflicted upon her except for her word against his. It’s not that she wouldn’t take him on just to prove her point – she has the money to do it now, has enough that she could match him hot-shot lawyer for hot-shot lawyer; she could call the press and every congressman and judge and person of influence within a hundred mile radius and make accusations and run his name through the mud, could rain reputational retribution down upon him if she wanted to. It’s that she just doesn’t care to do it at this point in her life, because her life is really, really good in spite of all of that. She honestly doesn't believe he’s a danger to anyone aside from herself anyway, and she’s gained something far better than revenge from having Leopold’s true nature broadcast to the whole world. She’s gained a real relationship with her sister by having his sins told to the one other person it actually mattered to, and that relationship is worth more to her than all the publicity Regina’s vast amount of money could buy.

 

So, she’s going to be Mary Margaret’s matron of honor, and she’s going to do it with one-hundred and ten percent commitment. She’s going to plan, coordinate, shop, and taste test, and will do it with all the gusto and enthusiasm that she can muster because she only has one sister and wants to do this right.

 

Today she’s meeting with Jefferson to go over the final plans for Mary Margaret and David’s combined bachelorette and bachelor parties. Jefferson is David’s best man, and while Regina has met him several times and generally enjoys his company, she doesn’t know him very well, so she’s invited him over to the house for brunch while Robin has the boys busy with him at camp, mucking out stalls, unloading the latest trailer load of horse feed, and a variety of other chores Roland and Henry were less than thrilled about doing first thing on a Sunday morning.

 

Jefferson has been remarkably easy to work with regarding their responsibilities for the Blanchard-Nolan wedding plans. He has pretty much just let her take the lead on it, but he’s honest and open to her ideas, makes himself available when needed and provides solid input whenever she asks him to. Regina is honestly a little nervous that she’s been steamrolling him, though - she has a tendency to do that when she’s passionate about a project - so she’s hoping that by having him over today she can get to know him better and perhaps ensure that she’s given him his fair share of say in the pre-wedding events.

 

He shows up a few minutes late, which is annoying but Regina does her best not to let it bother her. He’s friendly and apologetic when he does arrive, gives her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek as he shucks his high collared, black wool jacket and hangs it up on the hook by the front door before kicking off his black leather boots and following her to the kitchen. He’s dressed in tight dark jeans, a black long-sleeved button-up that has a small fleur de lis pattern on it, and a maroon scarf; his hair is longer than the last time she saw him, falling in his eyes a little as he makes himself comfortable on one of the barstools at the kitchen island. Regina catches herself smirking, remembering the first time she met him and how she had been impressed by how he is able to make the emo look actually look hot when so many other men try and fail at it.

 

There are a few seconds of silence as they look at one another across the kitchen countertop, and Regina isn’t quite sure how to start things off. It occurs to her that this is the first time she’s ever been alone with Jefferson, and she feels anxious, completely unsure of how to cater to his tastes.

 

“So,” she drawls, feeling awkward. “Mimosa?”

 

Jefferson gives her a little grin from his barstool, and much to Regina’s relief, he agrees.

 

The little bit of alcohol seems to break the tension between them, and they get through the details of the joint bachelor-bachelorette party rather quickly. Mary Margaret and David can’t bear to spend more than a few minutes apart, so the entire group (Mary Margaret, Regina, Ruby, and Belle for the ladies, David, Jefferson, Kristoff, and Robin for the guys) is going to the city together, where the ladies are spending most of the day at the spa while the guys tour several breweries, then the entire group will get back together at an upscale club for dinner, drinks, and dancing. Regina has all the hotel reservations and transportation arranged for everyone, so she and Jefferson discuss stocking up Mary Margaret and David’s hotel room with wine and snacks, and a few other small details to ensure everything runs smoothly. Overall, Jefferson is amenable with good ideas and contributions to the conversation that have Regina feeling confident that the party will be one her sister and future brother in-law will approve of.

 

Jefferson’s phone rings just as they are wrapping up, and Regina accidentally sees the name “Gracie” flash across the screen before he answers, which sparks her curiosity. She wonders if he has a girlfriend now, and is about to make a mental note to ask Robin, when he excuses himself to take the call and she hears him say, “Hey, Gracie, I’m almost done here, think you can swing by in about twenty minutes to pick me up?” and she immediately recognizes the tone of his voice – Jefferson is a parent.

 

It had honestly never occurred to Regina that Jefferson might have children. She hasn’t asked him much about his personal life, but now she has to admit she’s quite curious, especially if he has a daughter who is old enough to drive. It would certainly help explain why he was late today – Regina cringes just _thinking_ about the day Henry and Roland start driving.

 

When Jefferson gets off the phone he returns to the kitchen and Regina can’t resist, if there is one thing she _is_ comfortable doing with Jeff, it’s bantering. “I hope I’m not keeping you from a hot date this morning,” she teases.

 

He gives her a sly smile that clearly shows he knows she’s playing games with him and tells her, “Nah, that was my baby girl, Gracie. She’s going to come by and pick me up in a few minutes. She’s in that phase where driving is still ‘fun’.”

 

Regina laughs good-naturedly with him, recalling when she was sixteen and how holding the keys to her first car had felt like holding the keys to world.

 

“And here I thought you were just a baby yourself, Jeff – aren’t you David’s age?” she asks casually, collecting their plates and glasses and moving them to the sink to wash.

 

“I am,” Jefferson says quietly.

 

Regina pauses, then turns to him and looks him over. Regina knows that David is thirty-two, so if Jefferson is also thirty-two, and his daughter is sixteen, well, that would have made Jefferson sixteen when he had her.

 

And here she thought she had some tough teenage years.

 

But it’s none of her business, and Regina knows better than most people how annoying it is when people try to pry, so she just nods and goes back to cleaning up the little mess in front of her.

 

“I bet you’re dying to hear my fucked-up childhood story now, aren’t you?” he asks, tipping his head to the side, his eyes dark as he looks at her across the kitchen island.

 

“Not really,” she says honestly, dipping her hands in the hot water and washing out a glass.

 

Jefferson barks out a laugh and Regina looks up, a wry smile on her face.

 

“I’m not sure if you’re lying or not,” Jefferson says, smiling even though his gaze is sharp.

 

“I’m not,” Regina states, washes another glass and sets it to dry before making eye contact with him again. “I hate it when people stick their noses into my business. I’d like to get to know you better, but that doesn’t necessarily mean you have to tell me your life story, especially if your childhood was ‘fucked-up.’ So, tell me what you want to, or not – whatever you decide is enough for me.”

 

Regina means every word of what she says. She’s a private person and there is nothing she hates more than when people can’t mind their own business.

 

“You know,” Jefferson says, coming forward to lean against the granite countertop. “You and I have that in common.” Regina shrugs in response, and he continues, “You’re from money too though, so I suppose it makes sense that you’re jaded about protecting your privacy. There’s nothing quite like having your entire life mapped out by your parent’s social circle is there?” he asks bitterly, and Regina knows exactly what he’s talking about, remembers well the plan her mother had devised for her from the time she was born until the time Regina met Daniel and blew her mother’s plan all to hell.

 

“No, there isn’t anything quite like that,” she agrees, leaning back against the sink and giving him a conspiratorial smile, “But I don’t think either of us followed the plans our parents had for us, now did we?”

 

Jefferson agrees and gives her a beautiful, full-on grin, which she returns, and Regina really likes talking to him, is curious to see if the two of them might actually become friends in the long run, instead of just mere acquaintances. She knows that Robin and Jefferson are already friends, and while she knows that Robin has done some interesting _activities_ with Jeff in the past, she suddenly Regina wants to talk to her husband about that, wants to find out just how close the two them are and what sort of trouble they have gotten into before she came along and stole Robin all for herself.

 

“I met David when I was fourteen,” Jefferson says, “I was at boarding school but I was constantly in trouble - getting into fights, failing most of my classes, being generally unreasonable. I suppose my parents thought if they sent me to summer camp like a ‘normal kid’ that that would solve all my ‘problems’.” He makes air quotes around the word problems, picks at his fingernails for a moment then adds, “Of course, they weren’t actually around to witness any of this for themselves; they spent most of that year on their yacht in the south of France.”

 

Regina nods but doesn’t interrupt him. She knows similar stories to Jefferson’s, had several friends who were completely ignored by their rich parents and acted out more and more in attempts for their attention. She has a good idea of where his story is headed, just from the little bit he’s told her.

 

“After summer camp I went back to school, got mixed up with some older kids whose parents weren’t around either,” Jefferson continues, “We did a lot of coke.”

 

“The drug of choice for the exceptionally privileged teenager,” Regina quips. She’d seen it more than she should have, growing up the way she did. She’d even done it once, though it’s not something she’s proud of and not something she ever did again.

 

Jeff nods. “But after a while, getting high just wasn’t enough. Everyone knew I was doing it anyway and no one cared. So, I started taking it to school with me, not even selling it – I didn’t need the money – I was just giving it away because it was fun. When I got caught, instead of expelling me I got sent to therapy once a week and prescribed a shitload of Xanax, because I was Alice Hatter’s son and it must have been an innocent mistake.” The sarcasm in Jefferson’s voice is thick, his disapproval of the aristocratic school system evident.

 

Regina listens carefully to his story, feeling an enormous amount empathy for him, understanding the frustration he felt at the situation he was in. “I don’t suppose the therapy helped?” she asks.

 

“It might have,” he shrugs, “I never went, and no one ever checked to see if I did. But I got my Xanax filled, and I passed that out like it was candy at the next football game.”

 

“Jesus,” Regina says softly.

 

Jefferson smirks but there is regret and sadness in his eyes that makes Regina’s stomach tighten, makes her dread the rest of his story.

 

“That actually did catch some attention – it seems the faculty didn’t mind a little blow getting distributed but you bring prescription stuff in and everybody gets ruffled up,” he pauses, checks his phone and says, “Gracie’s just leaving now, my baby’s always running late.” His words are sweet and his tone adoring, a complete switch from the self-loathing and irritation of the story he was just telling her. “So, we’ve probably got another twenty minutes or so for me to wrap this up, as long as she drives the speed limit,” he smiles.

 

“I’m sure she will,” Regina soothes.

 

Jefferson nods then starts his story back up. “After the Xanax incident I finally did get expelled, and my girlfriend, Priscilla, broke up with me. She decided if I wasn’t going to be a graduate of Wonderland Academy, then I wasn’t worth dating after all. A few days after that all happened I went out with my buddies and got fucked up, more so than usual, and we wound up at a dealer’s house. I had no idea where I was, and one of the guys I didn’t know had some magic mushrooms, and I thought I was tough shit or something and ate the whole bag.”

 

“Oh god,” Regina sighs. She’s not familiar with all of the effects of magic mushrooms but she imagines it must be terrible.

 

“To say that I had a bad trip is about the biggest understatement in history,” Jefferson laughs, but his eyes are serious. Before he continues, he lowers his voice and drops his eyes to the stone countertop of the kitchen island, starts swirling his fingertips across the smooth surface as he says, “I remember some of it, though – I remember that I thought I was shrinking, literally shrinking down to the size of a dormouse, then growing as huge as a redwood tree.” He pauses, his fingers swirling, swirling, swirling as he tells her the rest of his story. “I don’t remember anything after that, but I guess I freaked out and started screaming that I was growing too fast, then I locked myself in the bathroom, ranting about how I was too big for the room, and when someone was finally sober enough to come check on me I had taken a pair of scissors to my neck and I just kept telling them that if I cut my head off I might still fit.”

 

Regina feels close to tears but she doesn’t let them fall, knows that a man like Jefferson doesn’t want pity, he’s not telling her this to make her feel sorry for him. He’s telling her as an act of trust, as a show of his friendship, and she wants to show him that she can listen, can understand him without making him feel judged.

 

“Like I said, I don’t remember any of that, but I woke up in the hospital three days later, and they told me that’s how I got my scar,” he says quietly, his hands finally going still as he raises his eyes to hers.

 

Regina nods, feeling a little guilty because she _had_ noticed his scar that first New Year’s party she spent with Robin at Killian’s. Jefferson’s scar is impossible to miss with his shirt off, or even, with any kind of low collared shirt. It’s a rough-edged, deeply puckered, wide interruption in his otherwise smooth flesh that crosses the entire perimeter of his neck, a scar that clearly looks like someone tried to cut his head off with a relatively blunt object. The reality that that is exactly how he got it makes Regina’s jaw clench with anger at his situation.

 

Jefferson is watching her closely, “Ah, there’s the moment,” he says quietly, “Now you know why they say I’m insane.”

 

“I don’t think you’re crazy because you had a bad trip,” she’s quick to correct. “I think it’s bullshit that you were ever put in that position to begin with,” she says.

 

Jefferson’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but he doesn’t ask her to elaborate. Instead, he continues his story. “My parents sent me to a psychiatric institution after that. Said I was suicidal and needed to be medicated, needed intensive therapy. I got out six months later because I clearly _wasn’t_ suicidal and the therapists there knew it about two seconds after my first therapy session. My parents might have known that, had they bothered to come home from their vacation in New Zealand while I was in the hospital.”

 

Regina nods, furious for him. There is a difference between an angry teenager acting out for attention and suicidal one. She’ll never understand why some people have children just to ignore them. She thinks of Henry and Roland almost every minute of the day in some way, rushes home from work to spend time with them, is constantly thinking of activities that they can do to spend _more_ time together. But her mother took many trips without her and she knows well the feeling of being left out and ignored, though she admittedly would have preferred to be ignored versus the “attention” Leopold gave her.

 

“It’s ironic how some people are victimized by unwanted attention, while others are victimized by no attention at all, isn’t it?” she asks, dropping her chin and looking up at him knowingly, giving away a little of her own suffering, trying to open herself up to him in exchange for all he’s told her.

 

Jefferson gives her a sharp look like he knows _exactly_ what she means, then gives her a wry smile and says, “Like two sides of the same, fucked-up coin.”

 

Regina smirks, and he goes back to his story.

 

“When I got out of the institution, Priscilla was waiting for me,” Jefferson says, and there is softness in his voice now as he absentmindedly toys with his phone. “She had had Gracie while I was locked up – I didn’t even know she was pregnant – but I got out and there she was, standing in the entryway of my parents house with my baby girl in her arms, all wrapped up in this pink blanket like this perfect gift.”

 

Regina smiles at the pride in his voice and thinks of the first time she held Henry in her arms, and of the first day Roland told her, “I love you.” Those are incredible moments as a parent, and she is happy that even though he was young, that Jefferson had this happy moment at such a terrible time in his life.

 

“May I ask what happened to her, to Priscilla?” Regina asks carefully.

 

Jefferson breaks eye contact and looks down at the countertop for a moment as his smile fades. He shrugs. “Nothing happened to her. She put Gracie in my arms that day and walked out the front door. I think she’s married to a pharmaceutical executive or something now, I’m not sure. I’ve never seen or heard from her again.” His expression is guarded as he finishes with, “I only know what I do from the internet, and that’s just because Gracie asked me to find out for her. About a year ago she went through a phase where she thought she might want to contact her, but thankfully she didn’t end up going through with it.”

 

“So how did you end up out here?”

 

“When my parents found out about Grace, they tried to make me give her up. I got a hold of David and he convinced me to move out here. He was graduating early and convinced me that we could get an apartment together, could split the rent while we both worked and I got my GED. You know how he loves to play the hero.”

 

Regina smirks - she can absolutely see David leaping in to save the day for Jefferson, doing his best to turn him into a success story - the spoiled, expelled, druggie dropout turned into a productive member of society _and_ father of the year. It occurs to her that she doesn’t actually know what Jeff does for a living, so she asks him.

 

He hesitates, giving her the once over, then gives her a odd little smile and says, “I’m a taxidermist.”

 

She fights against making a face - she really, _really_ doesn’t want him to think she’s judging him on his life choices, because she’s not. It’s just that she loves animals, and she really doesn’t want to think about what his job must entail.

 

“Oh,” she says dumbly, at a loss for anything better to say.

 

Jefferson grins at her discomfort, then checks the time on his phone. “If that makes you uncomfortable I understand. It makes a lot of people uncomfortable. But you should know I don’t do trophy mounts, only memorials and work with repurposed hides from humanely harvested animals.”

 

“You work with hides? And furs?” she asks, and when Jeff nods, she has an idea, decides to offer another olive branch and adds, “My friend Cruella has an obsession with fur - do you have a card I could pass along to her?”

 

The sound of the doorbell interrupts them and Regina heads to answer the door, swinging it wide and coming face to face with Jefferson’s daughter. She’s a slim, blonde girl with her father’s dark blue eyes, who looks a little nervous standing on her doorstep as she politely says, “Hello, I’m Grace Hatter, I’m here to pick up my dad.”

 

Jefferson leaves his business card on the kitchen island for her, squeezes her shoulder warmly on his way out, and when she takes a look at the card, she can’t help but grin at the design. It’s _so_ Jefferson. The background of the card is a glossy purple color, the left side dominated by his company logo, which is a black top hat with a white rabbit coming out of it, and on the other side is the standard contact information located beneath the name of his company, which is typed in a bold, flowing script - _The Mad Hatter Taxidermy_.

 

Regina laughs. The Mad Hatter, indeed.

 

 


	2. Losers and Heroes

 

 

There is nothing better in the entire world than being cuddled up in front of the fireplace like this with his wife. Robin tugs her a little closer and nuzzles into the crux of her neck, breathing in the scent of her perfume and that ridiculously expensive apple shampoo he hopes she never stops buying. He can’t help but to press his lips to the soft skin of her shoulder, sweeping her long dark hair to the side and pulling the collar of her (his) hoodie over so he can have better access to her while she hums and tilts her head for him, but continues to read her book. He runs his fingers up and down her thighs, completely wrapped up in her and the soothing crackle of the fire.

Regina tips her head back against his shoulder when he runs his palms up the insides of her thighs and presses kisses to the side of her neck, gently pulling her book - _The Alchemist_ in its original Portuguese, mind you, the woman is bloody brilliant - from her hands and setting it carefully on the sectional next to them. She turns in his arms without him asking, adjusting until she’s sitting in his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she presses her lips to his, the dark frames of her reading glasses bumping his cheekbone when he tilts his head to slide his tongue further into her mouth. _Christ_ , she’s so cute in these glasses he can’t _not_ smile and squeeze her just a bit tighter to him.

The boys are already in bed, it’s after eleven on Sunday night and they have school the next morning, so they’ve been tucked in for over an hour already. Robin loves spending time with his boys but he cherishes this alone time with his wife, loves these quiet moments by the fire when they can kiss and cuddle and touch so soft and slow, when they can take their time and just enjoy each other’s company.

He brushes a few heavy, thick strands of her raven-colored hair behind her ear and asks, “How was your day, darling?”

Regina sits in his lap and they discuss their respective days. She tells him all about her brunch with Jefferson, and he’s relieved to hear that she thinks things went well. He already knew that Jefferson thought so, from the text he got from his mate this afternoon, which simply said, _Wife = winner,_ followed by a smirking emoji. He had a feeling that Jefferson and Regina would get along, knew that they might have a few things in common from their respective childhoods that they could bond over, and he was confident Regina could win Jeff’s favor.

Robin is glad to see his wife make yet another friend, for she’s far better at it than she gives herself credit for. Regina is always the first to say that she’s terrible at getting along with others, that she has no people skills, but she’s won over every single one of his friends without hardly trying, and Jefferson was arguably the most difficult of them to win.

“I didn’t realize how much I didn’t know about Jefferson until today,” she says with this endearing look of guilt gracing her features, as if she’s required to know everything about their friends, and by not knowing, she’s somehow failed them.

“Well, for starters, Jeff isn’t exactly an open book,” Robin laughs softly, rubbing his hands over the tops of her knees. “And,” he holds up a finger, “Now that I think of it, it took me ages to really get to know him. I think you might’ve broken some sort of record, actually, by getting all the details of his childhood after just one brunch. I’m fairly certain that the only ones who know the whole story are me, David, and you.”

“Is that so?” she asks, and Robin nods, loving how her smile is starting to show at the corners of her dark eyes. _Christ_ she’s pretty. “How did you break into Jefferson’s inner circle then, if he plays his cards so close to the vest?”

Annnd bollocks. He set himself right up for that line of questioning now, didn’t he?

Regina’s eyes narrow slightly in suspicion as he hesitates - his wife always sees right through him, there’s no use in hiding things from her - so he cringes a little but he gives her the truth because it’s inevitable, and he’s not willing to lie to her even if he thought he could get away with it.

“When I came over from England, Jeff was one of the first friends I made here. David introduced us and when we could get Granny to watch Gracie and Roland, we’d go down to the pub and play wingman for each other,” he says carefully, testing the waters. Regina isn’t typically a jealous woman, but she doesn’t exactly enjoy hearing about his other sexual escapades, especially those when he was acting like a prat.

“Wingman, huh?” she asks, raising a finely arched eyebrow and running her fingertips over the backs of his hands, which have settled on her thighs.

“Wingman and uh, and after we got to know each other better, once in a while we joined forces and shared a few women.” He breaks eye contact, a bit uncomfortable discussing this with her. He doesn’t like talking about, or even _thinking_ about fucking other women anymore - the only woman he wants to fuck is _her_ , and he doesn’t want her to ever think otherwise.

“Ah,” she says quietly, slipping her hands beneath his so she can hold them. “Is that why you asked me if I’d ever sleep with the both of you at the same time? When was that? Fourth of July when we were still just dating?”

He can’t believe she remembers that - the woman’s memory is incredible. He nods.

Regina looks thoughtful for a moment, then asks, “How come you were never jealous of how Jefferson used to flirt with me, but you used to get _so_ worked up when David did? If anything, didn’t you think Jefferson might have had a better shot, considering my track record for the bad boy archetype, and the common upbringing Jeff and I had?”

Robin rubs his hand across his mouth and thinks of the right words to say this without sounding like a total wanker.

“You can stop filtering your words anytime now, dear,” Regina says softly, her hand stroking down the side of his neck and directing his eyes to hers. “I love you and nothing is going to change that.”

Robin shifts forward and presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, letting her touch calm him for a moment before he opens up about all of this. He still struggles when it comes to communication, still has a lot of work to do on it, but he’s honestly trying to improve and he knows she’s working on being more patient with him.

“Jeff and I, we always knew what we were, you know?” he says quietly, his fingers playing with the long strands of her hair that have fallen over her shoulder to lay against her chest. “And we accepted it - we put rules in place and we honored them, followed them to the letter, never even considered breaking them, because we both knew, without question, that that’s what we were. There was no use in breaking them, there was no use in being jealous of each other, because we were equals in it, and it was pointless to break the rules, because at the end of the day, we were always going to be what we were.”

Regina wraps her pretty fingers over the tops of his shoulders and squeezes lightly as she asks, “What do you mean by that? What do you mean, _you always knew what you were_?”

Robin grimaces, shrugs under her hands and says honestly, “Losers. Fuck ups. Lost causes.”

“Oh, Robin…” she sighs, shifting closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s alright,” he says dismissively, pulling her hands from his neck and kissing her knuckles. “All we both ever wanted was to make a good life for our kids, for Roland and Gracie. We just needed to blow off a bit of steam once in a while, and we had more luck as a team. So we put some rules together - simple things like _don’t get an STD_ , _don’t fuck married women_ , _always check her age_ , and should one of us actually be fortunate enough to find a woman they liked, _don’t fuck around with each other’s girl_.” He gives her a little smile. “Over the course of five years, neither one of us ever broke a rule, so that’s why it didn’t bother me when Jeff hit on you. He and I made a deal long ago and I knew he wouldn’t break it - not after all the things we had been through together.”

Regina nods, but her brow is furrowed, her face serious.

“And your issue with David?” she prompts.

“David’s a winner,” he shrugs again, the edge in his voice giving away the pettiness he wishes he didn’t feel toward one of his best friends. “If you had actually given him the time of day, I never would have stood a chance.”

“You’re selling yourself _so_ short,” she scolds, but her voice is gentle as she strokes her fingers along the rough stubble of his jawline, her dark eyes looking directly into his. “You’re a winner,” she argues.

Robin drops his eyes and she ducks her head, stubbornly pulling his gaze to hers again. She shoves her glasses up on top of her head and kisses him, a light peck, then leans back as she frames his face with her soft hands and says defiantly, “You saved me and Henry when I had made every bad decision there was. I was broke, homeless, and jobless. _You_ saved us, you loved us, loved _me_ \- a loser couldn’t have done that. You’re a winner, a hero, you’re _my_ hero.”

Robin feels his face flush with emotion. He’s overwhelmed by her endearing words and unable to say anything in response, his eyes burn - the blasted tears try to come but he fights them - and he pulls her into his arms in a tight hug, kissing her temple while he holds her body against him.

Regina doesn’t talk like this very often, she’s not a touchy-feely person, she has trouble expressing her affection and is often better at _showing_ him than _telling_ him how much he means to her. So this? This is like the first time she told him she loved him - it’s almost a shock to his system and he has to hold her, has to feel her heartbeat against his because she’s absolutely bloody perfect and he’s never going to forget this moment.

He holds her until she laughs against him, then she pulls away because he knows the moment has stretched on too long and made her feel awkward with her feelings, so he kisses her soundly and lets her go back to her book, while he stares into the fire and drifts back to thoughts of how much he loves her, of how lucky he is to share his life with her.

He wants to repay her for this, for bolstering his confidence for the trillionth time in their relationship and making him feel so good, but he doesn’t know how, doesn’t know what he can do to make her feel this way. So Robin vows that he’ll figure out something special, he’ll find a way to give back to her a fraction of what she’s given him, because she deserves every ounce of happiness that is within his capacity to give to her.

 

 


	3. Dances and Limos

 

 

His wife is gorgeous, and he’s been struggling to keep his hands in appropriate places from the moment they stepped into the club. He swears she wears these dresses just to tease him - picks them out specifically to draw on his weaknesses for her long legs, the smooth expanse of her back, the elegant lines of her neck, the toned curve of her shoulders. _Christ_ , there is no way in _hell_ he is going to last until they make it back to the hotel without sneaking at least a few inappropriate touches. Especially not when she keeps throwing those hot little smirks at him from across the high top table as she talks with Mary Margaret, biting on her bottom lip and dragging her teeth over it before sipping on her martini, or sliding her fingertip around and around the edge of that wide-rimmed glass. Robin feels like he’s going to melt right into the floor from the heat she stirs within him.

Regina is wearing a halter dress tonight that’s made of some sort of shimmery, light blue fabric that forms to her every curve like a second skin. It’s totally backless and hits her well above the knee, and those four-inch heels she’s sporting put her almost at eye level with him, so that when she slides between him and the bar, where he currently is trying to quench his thirst with a glass of ice water - he’s burning the-fuck-up for her, needs a cooldown to catch his breath - her lips are aligned impossibly close to his so that he’s helpless but to capture them in a sweet, slow kiss.

He feels her smile against him when he kisses her, and he wraps his hands around her ribs, tugging her closer so he can speak in her ear over the loud thrum of music.

“Have I told you how completely fuckable you are in this dress tonight, darling?” he asks, sliding his hands down to her hips, then around to the top of her arse, unable to help himself.

Regina gives him one of those gorgeous, megawatt smiles he loves, her bright red lipstick accentuating her perfect teeth as she nods and says, “Only about fifteen times.”

Robin tugs her hips against his suggestively, then moves his hands back up to her waist, up, up, up to slide from her shoulders down her arms to wrap them around his neck as he steps closer to her, pressing against her more fully as he says, “You’ve only yourself to blame, love - _christ_ , can’t stop thinking about stripping you out of it.”

“Oh?” she teases him, her lips against his ear. “And here I thought you liked it.”

He pulls back sharply and gives her a look of complete disbelief, then catches her laughing at him as she pats his face sweetly. “How about a dance? Burn off some of that energy you’ve got stored up for me?” she asks, stroking her hands down the front of his navy blue button-up shirt, her darkly lined eyes hot, giving away her own arousal.

Nodding, Robin grabs her left wrist before she pulls away and presses a kiss to her pulse point, then her palm, before he threads his fingers through hers and leads her to the overly crowded dance floor. It’s dark in the club, and he knows their friends are scattered about, but he honestly doesn’t care where they’ve all gone off to. He’s buzzed but not knackered, and neither is Regina - they’ve been pacing themselves all night, have been careful because they haven’t had a night away in the city like this in forever and they wanted to make the most of it, didn’t want the edges of their good time to be blurred by _too_ much alcohol. They have a plan for tonight - a plan that involves thoroughly enjoying one another’s company, drinking that extremely expensive bottle of wine they brought to the hotel, and running out the batteries on the vibrator his wife packed in her suitcase. Robin decides that that plan is starting now, as he tugs her deep into the writhing mass of the people moving to the heavy bass and fast-moving tempo, carving out a path to an even darker corner on the far edge between the wall and the crowd. There are slightly fewer people on this side, and the wall provides an extra buffer as well, so he can get her in his arms and move with her, work her body against his and get her to smile, and laugh, and shake that shapely arse of hers like he knows she can.

He’d forgotten what a bloody brilliant dancer she is, but he’s quickly reminded of it as he spins and swings and shifts her body around him, doing his best to keep up with her but unable to quell his appreciation for the way she moves so fluidly in rhythm with the music. She’s so fucking hot he can’t take his eyes off of her, his hands growing more and more bold by the second, until he’s running them all over her, not even caring that they’re in public, completely depending on the darkness and flashing lights of the club to disguise his inappropriate behavior.

He spins her into him in the next beat, her back coming flush against his chest, his hands splayed wide across her flat stomach, and when she shoves her hands into her thick, curled hair, lifting it up off her shoulders and into his face as she bumps her arse against him, he’s practically in heaven. Robin gets cocky and slides one hand down over her thigh to pull teasingly at the short hem of her dress while he skates his other hand up, up, up, to palm her breast. When she doesn’t stop him, he gives it a good squeeze, drops his head and groans against her ear, tells her, “Want you so much.”

He plays with the edge of her dress, lifting it slightly, gauging what he can get away with, and is shocked when she lets him pull it up several inches. Regina lets him slide his hand underneath to stroke her outer thigh, shifts her legs and sways with the music, dipping down so that - _bloody hell_ \- when she moves again, his fingers brush against the lace edge of her knickers. She turns in his arms before he can make more of it, but he grabs a handful of her arse and hauls her up against him, pulling her thigh up over his hip as he kisses her hard, his other hand threading in the fine hair at the nape of her neck.

She’s suddenly desperate against him, her hands clutching at his shirt as she kisses him back, her teeth nipping his lips, his chin, the column of his throat, their bodies pressed tightly together. They’re not really dancing anymore, they’re grinding more than anything, but he doesn’t give two fucks - she feels so good against him, he’s getting rigid already, can’t stop from running his hand up her inner thigh to rub his fingers over her core while he sucks on that sensitive spot just below her ear. He can’t be certain, but he could swear she’s wet through her knickers, and _christ_ , he wants to find out so, _so_ badly.

When he strokes his fingers over her slit through the thin fabric that’s covering her, rubbing at about where he thinks her clit is, Regina’s hands clutch at his neck and she speaks directly in his ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

Robin vehemently agrees, moaning when she rolls her hips toward him and nips the corner of his jaw, then slips her small hand between them to stroke his cock through his trousers. It takes every ounce of self-restraint he has in him to politely say goodbye to Mary Margaret and David before practically running out of the club to climb into the limo that Regina rented for the evening to shuttle the party guests to the hotel, but somehow he manages it.

He’s barely slid onto the smooth leather seat and slammed the car door behind him before Regina is on him, her gorgeous blue dress hiked up to her hips, her knees on each side of his thighs, hands on his face as she flashes a grin at him before crashing her lips to his. She rolls her body against him and he automatically thrusts up against her, growing harder by the second, grabbing two handfuls of her perfect arse and wishing like hell he could be inside of her. He contemplates if it’s worth it to fuck on the way to the hotel, or if they should try to hold off until he can get her where they can move and get loud and filthy like he had originally planned for the evening.

The car starts to move, and when his wife reaches up behind her and unhooks the clasp at the neckline of her halter dress, then peels it down exposing her gorgeous, round tits to him, all thoughts of waiting fly right out the car window.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Robin grumbles, his hands moving from her arse to cup her breasts, lifting and stroking them, before he drops his head to take a dark pink nipple between his lips.

She moans and threads her fingers through his hair, gasps, “Oh, that’s so good baby,” as he sucks and flicks at the hardened tip with his tongue.

Suddenly, there is a soft, deep chuckle from the other side of the limo, and Robin pulls Regina tight to his chest, both tensing from the unwelcome sound. A rush of dread overwhelms Robin as Regina tucks herself into the safety of his thick arms, her face hidden against his neck, her embarrassment palpable in the tight, dark space of the limo, because they are clearly not alone.

“I’m sorry to interrupt the show,” a man drawls quietly, “I suppose if you’d like to continue, I could crawl through the privacy divider and ride shotgun the rest of the way.”

Robin barks out a laugh and breathes a deep sigh of relief as he squeezes his wife reassuringly. _Thank the gods -_ it’s Jefferson. He’s dressed in all black from head to toe - tight pants, a high-collared shirt and a blazer - so he blended right in with the black leather seats - Robin never even noticed him.

“ _Christ_ , Jeff, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see you,” he laughs, stroking his hands soothingly up and down Regina’s bare back. “If you’d have been anyone else, this could’ve been bloody awkward.”

Regina scoffs against his neck, because, _right_ \- this _is_ awkward for her, even though it isn’t for him and Jeff, and he suddenly feels quite guilty about it. He _hates_ that she’s feeling badly right now, that she’s feeling anything other than absolutely blissful. Robin glances across the dark interior of limo and catches Jefferson running his eyes down Regina’s back, and a thought comes to him.

When Jefferson meets his eyes a bit guiltily a second later, Robin nods to his wife and raises his brows in question, trying to convey an unspoken message that he and Jefferson have had before, but have not exchanged in a very long time. _Interested in sharing?_

Jefferson’s eyes widen and he looks hard at Robin for a moment, then he nods. _Hell yes._

Robin holds up one finger to tell Jefferson, _Wait,_ and the other man settles back in his seat while Robin figures out how to ask his wife if she wants to do that.

He rubs his hands over her back slowly, then brings his lips to her ear and says, “You are so beautiful, my darling.”

Regina shifts against him, fidgeting uncomfortably, reaching for the shimmery fabric between them to pull up her dress, but Robin smooths his hands over her arms, stilling her movements as he says, “You deserve to feel incredible tonight, I want you to feel only pleasure.” He rocks his hips up and she huffs out a breath against him. “And I have many things planned for you this evening to do just that,” he starts to kiss her neck, then the top of her shoulder as she tips her head to the side to allow him more room. Her hands fist in his shirt as she shifts her hips against him, the rate of her breaths increasing as he tries to reignite her arousal. “But what if I could give you more tonight?” he asks. “Would you like that? If I could give you a bit extra, if I could give you, say, _twice_ that of what I might otherwise be able to?”

“Twice that?” she asks, sitting up a little, her dark brown eyes serious on his as she studies him.

He kisses her deeply, strokes his tongue into her mouth and moves his hands to massage her breasts as she takes in a quick breath through her nose. Once Regina’s lips are thoroughly caressed by his, her tongue teased, nipples hard under his palms and breaths short, Robin pulls back, looks her in the eyes and asks, “Would you like it if Jeff helped me work you over tonight?”

She licks her lips and studies his face but doesn’t reply. After a moment, Robin motions to Jefferson to move to the seat beside them so Regina can see him, in an effort to make Jeff’s presence more real to her. Jeff slowly, calmly slides over next to them - close but not touching at all - being respectful and not even looking at Regina while they await her decision.

“What,” her voice cracks and she tries again, looking hard at Robin, “What are the rules?”

Robin beams at her, so impressed that she’s even considering it. “The rules are, you get off as many times as possible, and Jeff and I make sure of it.”

She fights a smile and her gaze slides to Jefferson.

“Hey, Jeff,” she says to him a bit shyly, and Robin’s heart swells with how much he loves her. Considering the fact that she’s topless and grinding on Robin’s lap, it’s _so Regina_ that she can be shy, but _not_ self-conscious right now.

“Hey, Regina,” Jeff says quietly, looking her in the eyes. “You drunk?” he asks bluntly.

Regina frowns, narrows her eyes. “No. Are you?” Jefferson shakes his head no, and Regina fires back, “You clean?”

Jefferson grins and shoots a knowing look at Robin. “Yeah, you?” Robin and Regina both nod. “I’ve been snipped, so no accidental little Hatters to worry about,” Jeff adds and Robin laughs as Regina rolls her eyes - appreciating Jefferson’s affinity for getting straight to the point of things. “But don’t ask me to come inside you - that’s not something I’m comfortable with, since you two are married and all that.”

Robin nods enthusiastically - he was actually going to say that anyway - then looks to his wife, thrilled when she whole-heartedly nods her agreement as well.

“Alright then, my love?” Robin asks Regina, “Shall we try it?” She looks a bit nervous as she makes eye contact with him, bites her bottom lip and nods. “You’re in control darling, every minute, every moment of tonight is for you, is about you,” he says honestly. “I only want to make you feel wonderful, to feel amazing, to bring you every ounce of pleasure possible.”

Regina leans forward and kisses Robin, whispering, “Love you so much,” against his lips. She’s perfect, bloody incredible, and it spurs him into action, reaching for Jefferson’s hand and placing it over hers on his chest, effectively granting him his permission to start. He feels his wife’s hand shift, feels her take Jefferson’s hand and pull it toward her, and he redirects his concentration to doing what he promised - to bringing her as much pleasure as he is able.

He runs his hands over her, kisses across her neck and chest, until she starts to move her hips against him, until he recognizes the signs of her arousal ramping back up, her breaths coming faster as she grinds down on him. Robin urges her to arch back so he can get his mouth on her tits again - knowing how much she loves when he plays with them, glances over to see Jefferson doing the same thing - running kisses down her chest and over the round swell of her other breast while Regina makes soft little gasps and tightens her fingers in Robin’s hair.

“Shift over, darling,” Robin tells her as another idea comes to him. He sucks hard on her nipple and she moans softly, obviously a bit lost in the moment. He repeats, “Shift over, so you’re centered between us.”

Jefferson helps him move Regina over so that she’s straddling each of their interior thighs, which allows both he and Jeff to get more of their hands on her, now that she’s more fairly shared between them. Robin pinches and plays with her nipple while he runs his other hand up under her dress to press against her lace-covered core, which is totally soaked through - he fucking _knew it_ \- with her arousal. Without preamble, he slips his fingers underneath and starts to rub her swollen little clit as she rocks on his and Jeff’s thighs, and when Robin glances up he sees her lips and Jeff’s pressed together, slipping and sliding slowly against each other, her tongue darting out to tease, then run the seam of his lips before they tilt their heads and she opens her mouth further. Robin catches the flash of her tongue as she slips it into Jeff’s mouth, a shot of arousal, and much to his surprise, just a touch of jealousy, streaks through him, so he slides two fingers up inside of her and curls them, immediately tapping them hard against that sensitive spot deep within, knowing the stimulation will make her gasp, will make her tear her mouth from Jeff’s so he can steal her lips and tongue for himself.

When that’s _exactly_ what happens, Jefferson laughs - he knows Robin too well to be fooled by what he just did - and Robin feels the other man’s fingers brush against his own beneath her knickers, feels his wife’s hips jerk as Jeff takes over rubbing circles on her clit.

“Oh god,” Regina moans, rolling her hips. “Mmm, _oooh_.”

Robin sucks hard on her lower lip and lets his teeth scrape along it, working his fingers faster inside of her, angling them and rubbing those tight, quick little swipes that make her breath catch and her hips stutter. Jefferson’s fingers are busy above his, rubbing steadily on her clit, his mouth somewhere near her tits while Robin sucks hotly along her neck, collarbone, and shoulder.

“Doing alright babe?” he checks in, kissing her cheek, sucking lightly on her earlobe, wanting reassurance that she’s not having second thoughts.

“Yeah,” she gasps, “Oh god, _faster_.”

He and Jeff exchange a smirk and speed the motions of their hands, both moving their mouths to her tits to tease at her sensitive nipples, stroking and flicking over them as Regina drops her head back, her hands wrapped tight around the backs of each of their heads. She’s almost writhing in their laps when Robin slides his fingers out of her, spreads her slickness over Jefferson’s fingers, then guides his hand down to join his at her entrance. Together, they slide three fingers into her - two of Robin’s, one of Jefferson’s, and they start to finger her together, the slick, full slide of their fingers driving deep into her and making her arch her back sharply.

“Do you like that?” Robin asks her as he and Jeff thrust their fingers slow… slow… slow. “Can you feel how both of our fingers are inside you now, spreading and working that hot little cunt?”

Regina looks down as if this is news to her, as if she hadn’t realized what they’d done, and when she confirms it, sees that Robin’s middle and ring finger are accompanied by Jefferson’s middle finger as they slide in and out of her, she gasps loudly, her inner muscles clenching on their fingers as she grinds down and rasps in a low, hoarse voice, “ _Oh_ _fuck_.”

“That’s it,” Robin praises, “You like being fingered by two men at once, my love?” he asks. “You like the way we feel together inside of you, the way we stretch you?” He brings his other hand over to rub her clit, and within the first few seconds of his fingers strumming the sensitive bundle of nerves, she starts to shake, her fingers digging hard into his shoulder as he and Jeff speed the thrust of their fingers and swipe faster, faster against her g-spot.

“Getting close, aren’t you?” he grits out, increasing the speed of his fingers on her clit, then ducking his head to capture her nipple once more, sucking hard on it and swirling his tongue around and around the stiff little peak. He lets it slip from his lips but immediately recaptures it, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing at her clit as he and Jeff drive their fingers deep into her over and over. He’s so hard in his pants it’s ridiculous - he’d love nothing more but to shove himself inside of her and fuck her right now - but _christ_ \- she’s so close, is obviously enjoying this, and he wants it to be all about her, wants to let her have whatever the bloody hell she wants.

“Fuck, she’s tight,” Jeff murmurs to him as they shove their fingers into her _hard-hard-hard_ , “No wonder I haven’t seen hide nor hair of you since you two got together. _Jesus christ_.” Jeff finishes his sentence on a groan, leaning forward to lick and nip at the swell of Regina’s other breast, and Robin grins up at his wife, appreciating her for all she is. He knows she’s so much more than this, so much more than _just_ a beautiful woman, but fuck, in his opinion, and apparently Jefferson’s too, Regina puts Aphrodite herself to shame.

She’s starting to clench on their fingers now, he can feel the shake of her leg as she nears her peak, and Robin bears down on her clit, determined to get her off in the next few seconds, surprised she’s held out as long as she has. “Gonna come for us, babe?” he asks, flurrying his fingers over her clit, sucking quickly on her nipple and letting it pop repeatedly from his lips. “You can’t make a mess though,” he warns, “Can’t gush all over us, we’ve gotta walk through the lobby of this fancy arse hotel, darling, and Jeff and I can’t do that with the evidence of what you’re about to experience soaking both our pant legs. Just think what people would say,” he’s goading her, knows the visual, the risk will turn her on even more. “Think about the looks they’ll give us, knowing you just came on the fingers of two men at the same time, that you just milked our fingers while your hot release ran down our palms, drenched our trousers. What kind of woman comes that hard, gets that wet, makes such a mess when she gets off?” he asks, pausing to suck a bit longer and harder at her nipple for a moment as her hips jerk, her breath catches, she digs her nails into his shoulders and graces his ears with little raspy, _Ah ah ah ah’s_.

“I’ll tell you what kind,” he continues as her hips start to stutter then grind down, those inner contractions squeeze his and Jeff’s fingers when she starts to come, her breath shuddering out, a low groan tearing from her throat. Regina buries her face against Robin’s neck and trembles, her hips rocking fast as the two men continue to fuck her with their fingers, letting her move with them but not slowing at all, still giving it to her hard and fast, Robin’s slick fingers continuing their assault on her swollen, sensitive clit as he finishes his sentence, “My fucking wife is the kind of woman who comes that hard.”

As he says those words, Regina’s nails dig sharply into the back of his neck. He hears Jeff groan - she must be clawing him too - and she slams her body down on their hands, pinning their wrists against their thighs as she clenches mercilessly around them, her hot slickness seeping from her to coat their hands. The forceful spasm of her inner muscles is such a hot fucking feeling that he can’t help but to wiggle his fingers within her to pull yet another, and then another gasp from her as she trembles and presses down harder. He does his best to draw the sensation out for her, tries to keep her coming for as long as possible, for it’s what he promised her, and Robin is bound and determined to deliver on that promise.

When Regina finally starts to relax, Jeff immediately removes his hands from her and slips out the other side of the limo, thankfully knowing his place in all of this. He’s not part of their romantic relationship - he’s a friend, a good friend, and he’s here to participate in some fun tonight, but Robin needs a moment with his wife, a moment to make sure she’s alright, that she’s still onboard with things and that she’s not having second thoughts. Robin is bloody thankful that Jeff _gets_ that without having to be told.

They clean up a little, get her dress situated and take a moment to breathe, and Robin can’t help but to cuddle her for just a moment, collecting her back into his arms for a warm embrace. She’s gorgeous, so beautiful - he’s probably fingered her hundreds of times but the way she’s relaxed with him right now, the way she’s clinging and kissing the line of his jaw a bit dazedly makes him feel like he’s done something special for her this time, and he’s suddenly extraordinarily excited to get her upstairs and see what else he and Jeff can do to amplify her pleasure this evening.

“Was that alright, darling?” he asks quietly, smoothing her hair out of her eyes and cupping her cheek.

Regina smirks, plays with the collar of his shirt and says, her voice a bit hoarse, “It was certainly intense.”

“Intense good, or intense bad?”

“Intense good, once I got comfortable,” she admits, but he thinks he sees guilt in her eyes before she looks away.

Robin tips her chin back to him and kisses her. “Hey,” he says, bumping her nose with his, “I want you to know that I very much enjoyed it too - it was ‘intense good’ for me as well.”

Her eyebrows raise, but she doesn’t look convinced. Regina rubs her hand up and down his chest and adds, “I’m not sure how much I believe that.”

Robin chuckles and slides his hand down the side of her elegant neck. “No? Perhaps this is evidence enough?” he covers her hand with his and pulls it down to place it on top of his still _very_ hard cock, curls her fingers around his length and moves her hand against him for a moment, then adds, “So, what do you think? Shall we continue these activities upstairs?”

She bites her bottom lip, and he can tell she’s considering it. “Yes…” she says slowly, “But, only if…” she pauses and gives him a very serious look.

Robin brings her hand up and kisses the back of it. “Only what, darling? Whatever you need, it’s yours.”

Regina tilts her head down and to the side, bestowing upon him a bit of a scolding look that she’s given him many times over the course of their relationship, but he’s honestly a little surprised to be receiving it right now. He has no idea what he’s done wrong to deserve it.

“Only if,” she restarts, “You stop saying it’s only about _me._ I don’t know why you’re obsessing over that today but I want _you_ to have a good time too. So we’re only doing this if you stop that and we just relax and have fun.”

He opens his mouth to protest but her eyebrows raise in challenge and he promptly shuts it. It seems she’s quite serious about this. Well then.

It doesn’t really change anything about what they might do tonight - the rules are still the same, the overall activities are of course the same, but it certainly endears him to his wife even further, which up until this point he was certain was completely impossible. _Christ,_ he’s a lucky man.

And as the night wears on, Regina shows him, over and over, just _how_ lucky.

 

 


	4. Team Players

 

 

Regina’s back arches sharply, her breath catching in her throat as she tries to twist away from the constant, pleasurable thrum of stimulation against her clit, seeking just a second of relief so she can bring her heart rate down, pull herself together and desist from being an overheated, shaking, shuddering mess. But her efforts are completely pointless - the way Robin is sitting behind her, holding her arms securely behind her back as Jefferson kneels on the floor, presses her thighs _wide_ open and rubs his tongue relentlessly over her swollen, throbbing clit, with a smirk on his face that is positively sinful, she knows she’s not going anywhere any time soon, and she really doesn’t want to anyway.

But _jesus_ , she’s going to come again, and it’s only been about ten minutes since they got upstairs.

The limo ride had been good - better than good - _oh god_ \- it had been incredible. She’d been so hot for Robin, had needed him, had wanted him to fuck her, to be all over her and couldn’t wait until they got all the way back to the hotel. When Jeff interrupted she had been a mixture of completely embarrassed and seriously aroused, but she had never expected Robin to make what happened between the three of them happen. She loves her husband more than anything, knows how outside the box he thinks when it comes to sex, but _\- jesus -_ from the bouts of jealousy he’s had over other men wanting her, she was nervous about how he would respond to Jeff touching her. And Regina noticed the way he reacted when he saw her kissing Jeff, how Robin pulled her back to him, and she can’t even say she blames him. She’s honestly not sure how she’d react if she saw him kissing another woman like that, even in the midst of an agreed upon scenario like this, but she has to imagine that her initial response might be similar.

Jefferson pulls back from her with a hard suck on her clit and Regina takes in a deep heaving breath, trying desperately not to make the high pitched noises that are close to bubbling up from her chest, her arousal sky high from both Robin’s restraint of her body and Jeff’s talented tongue.

“ _Goddamn_ , Regina,” Jeff grins slyly from between her thighs, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he looks up at her through his thick eyelashes. He pauses for a moment, drops his mouth back down and lightly pulls at her outer lips with his teeth, letting them drag across her as she half-heartedly fights Robin’s arms again, aching to touch these two men - god they’re both _so hot_ \- she wants so badly to participate but she’s so turned on from being denied, a fact Robin undoubtedly knows, which is why he’s holding her like this. Jefferson licks straight up the center of her slit and punctuates the movement with another hard suck on her clit and Regina bucks in reaction, which has him smirking again, and she can feel Robin’s chest rumbling with laughter against her back. “If I ever had a pussy worth eating, it’s this one, Rob,” Jeff winks at her, then shifts his eyes past her to Robin.

“She’s just getting started, too,” Robin says quietly, kissing her bare shoulder. “Come suck on her tits for awhile, that’ll really work her up - you won’t believe how wet she gets from it.”

Regina’s mouth drops open. They’re… they’re plotting against her. Exploiting her weaknesses. Sharing her secrets. Those _bastards_.

But she kind of loves it.

Jefferson raises up as Robin shifts her back on the bed with him, and her heart rate accelerates again. Oh god. They can’t be serious. He can’t have had her _this close_ to coming, only to abandon ship to come up here and play with the _second_ most sensitive part of her body. She’s going to overheat. She’ll die. She can’t. _Can’t._

“Robin,” she rasps, her mouth dry from all her frantic breathing.

“Yes, darling?” He asks innocently, leaning back against the headboard, with her against his chest, his hands squeezing her wrists lightly, lips sucking a hot trail along the top of her shoulder as Jefferson presses her breasts together, a little moan of appreciation falling from Jeff’s lips as he takes in the view.

“I, I, I,” she’s stuttering like an idiot, so she clamps her mouth shut. Apparently, she’s not capable of speech right now - _oh shit -_ not when Jefferson starts sucking hard - _ahhh fuckfuckfuck -_ on one nipple and flicking his thumb over the other one. She whimpers, thrusts her hips up but even though Jeff is kneeling in front of her and Robin’s legs are bracketing hers, there’s nothing for her to rub against. Robin speaks into her ear, a hot rush of goosebumps breaking across her chest with his words.

“So fucking pretty,” he says as Jefferson pulls his mouth up from her left nipple and switches sides. “Look how red your nipples are, just from a little sucking,” Robin tells her. “They’re so hard, darling,” he observes, “Are you enjoying this? Enjoying the feeling of another man’s mouth on your tits as I hold you steady?”

Regina nods, not trusting her voice.

Robin’s grip on her arms loosens, he smooths his hands up to her shoulders then back down to her wrists, but she doesn’t take advantage of the motion to free herself. She stays how he has restrained her, with her arms tucked behind her, stays submissive because she loves it when he’s in control and _fuck_ , she is so aroused, Jefferson is sucking - _oh, oh jesus_ \- so good on her nipples, and Robin - _ohhh god_ \- he is _so_ in control right now.

“Do you want Jefferson to make you come?” Robin asks, licking the shell of her ear. “Do you want me to tell him to put his mouth on your clit and rub it like I know you need?”

“Jesus, Robin,” she gasps, feeling her arousal pooling hot and wet at her center.

“I don’t know,” Jefferson pulls up from her breasts and grabs each of her nipples tightly between his thumb and forefinger, pinching hard and holding them, making Regina _Mmm!_ and jerk forward, the flash of arousal sharp, then aching, then _throbbing_ as he holds and holds and holds them while he fucking grins at her. “I don’t think she’s wet, Robin. Doesn’t seem like this is doing much for her.”

Regina knows without looking that her husband is grinning, that this teasing of her is getting him off as much as it is her. “Well, then,” Robin says, releasing her arms. Regina feels his hands slide around her waist, “You’d better take a closer look, yeah? Just to be sure.”

“Yeah,” Jefferson smirks, “To be sure.”

Before she knows what they’re doing, she’s being lifted - jesus they’re strong - Robin is big and muscled, she’s used to him being able to move her how he wants, but there is twice the power here tonight, and _that_ she isn’t used to. Jefferson is smaller framed than Robin but no less muscled - he’s leaner but more cut, his body well defined, a beautiful man in his own right, and _\- oh god oh god oh god -_ he’s - _jesus christ_ \- he’s on his back and sliding underneath her now, his face between her thighs as she kneels so he can eat her out as Robin gets to his feet in front of her and _\- oh thank god finally -_ gives her something to do.

Robin is stroking his hard length, just out of reach of her mouth as Jefferson starts to lick her soaked folds, his tongue hot and slick and so, so good that she immediately shudders with the sensation. Robin gives her a smug little grin and wraps his fingers lightly in her hair, twisting it around to get it off her neck - she’s so flushed, so hot from being pushed up on this edge for so long, a light sheen of sweat all over her - then he guides her mouth to his thick cock, which she gladly accepts.

She loves giving him head - knows many women who say things like that but don’t actually mean it - but she does, she really, really loves putting her mouth on her husband and getting him as riled up as he always seems to make her. But this is significantly harder to do, because - _ooooh_ \- Jefferson is so talented, he’s sucking and flicking her clit as he shoves her thighs a little wider, slurping at her and making all kinds of noise like he doesn’t give a shit what he sounds like - like he doesn’t care at all about any obscene sounds he makes when he’s eating out a women, which is just such a _Jefferson_ thing to do that it makes her hotter, makes her circle her hips against his mouth and make her want him _more, more, more._

Robin thrusts his thick length between her lips slowly, lazily, and if she wasn’t so frantic for her release, it might occur to her what he’s doing, but it doesn’t right away. It doesn’t hit her what her husband is doing until Jeff pulls back from her wet - _oh god, so wet_ \- center for a second, nips her inner thigh and says to her, “Oh honey, you got so wet with his dick in your mouth - that’s so hot, go ahead and suck his cock like you mean it, I’ll get you off, don’t worry.”

Regina moans _loudly_ in response and Robin, he’s such an ass - he laughs softly at her desperation, but before she has a chance to scold him he’s thrusting into her mouth more steadily. The smooth, salty slide of him has her moaning again as Jefferson sucks and doubles down on her clit with fast flicks and strokes of his tongue, and then - _oh god oh god_ \- her clit throbs and she feels that hot rush start. She tenses, one of Robin’s hands is in her hair, the other on her breast as he tugs and pinches her nipple, Jefferson’s hands are on her ass as he flicks-flicks-flicks and sucks hard on her clit, and suddenly - _fuuuh-ck_ \- she comes hard, grinding down against Jefferson’s mouth and pulling her head back from Robin’s cock to gasp a deep breath. The hot wave of pleasure rushes through her and wracks her body with quick little sparks of heat, flooding her with endorphins that make her tip forward and squeeze her eyes shut, her hips stuttering against Jeff’s face for a few seconds before he slides out from under her, and she’s left trembling on her hands and knees in bed, just having blitzed through her second orgasm without even being penetrated this time.

_Jesus_.

Robin wasn’t kidding when he said they worked well as a team.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her body starts to calm and Robin’s hands are in her hair, combing through the thick, heavy strands that she spent forever teasing into perfect curling waves earlier this evening. Regina knows how much he loves her long hair, loves putting his hands in it and tugging, stroking, carding his fingers through it, just like he is now. He has told her on multiple occasions just how much the sight of her hair waving soft and long against the smooth skin of her bare back turns him on, and Regina keeps it long on purpose because she knows how much it pleases him, even though it takes a little extra time on her part. It’s all worth it when he touches her like this, so gentle, so sweet, with such _reverence_. God, he’s perfect for her.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him, rises up on her knees to kiss him and pull his head down to her, and even though she’s just come, _again_ , she wants him, wants to bring him the pleasure he’s just brought her. Regina feels a hand smooth down her back and _\- oh! -_ she had almost forgotten that Jefferson is here too, which is such a bitchy thing to have done, considering he’s actually the one who just got her off, but she doesn’t mean it that way, she just… she’s so in love with Robin that sometimes she forgets other people exist in general.

Robin cups her face and starts kissing her lips, the stubble of his beard rough against her chin and cheeks as he sucks and pulls at her lips. His tongue is hot, needy, seeking entrance to her mouth which she readily grants as the mattress shifts and she feels the heat of Jefferson’s body against her back. One of them brushes her hair over her shoulder - she’s not sure which - and then it’s all kind of one big blur of motion. Their hands stroke every inch of her skin - her shoulders, back, breasts, stomach, ass and thighs all rubbed soothingly - while their mouths tease and suck - her neck, nipples, ribs, spine, hips, even the cheeks of her ass all thoroughly assaulted by their talented teeth, lips, and tongues.

Regina does her best to give as good as she gets. Robin is in front of her, so she runs her mouth over his neck and chest, nips at his pecs and collarbones, sucks hard on the sensitive curve of his ribs and whispers how much she loves him when she pulls his head down to press her lips to his. Jefferson is behind her, so she works with what she can reach, she grinds her ass back against his sizable erection, lets it nestle between the cheeks of her ass and keeps it there when he groans, thrusting a little. She tugs his head down and sucks hotly on the side of his neck, his jawline, then scratches her nails up the back of his thigh and tugs his ass to her, encouraging him to rock against her, and tells him, _Yes,_ and _So good_ , and _More._

She’s not sure how on earth she got so lucky to be put in this position, but _god_ , she has zero complaints.

They move so that the guys are both sitting, facing each other in the middle of the bed with Regina on her knees between them, and Robin turns her to face Jefferson.

“Well, darling,” Robin says from behind her, his hands on her hips as he sits up a little, “Seeing as you’re now ahead two to none on us, I think it’s about time Jefferson and I had a bit of relief, yeah?”

Regina’s stomach flips with excitement. Oh yeah, she’s _so_ ready for that.

Jefferson is stroking himself and running his eyes over her as Robin continues to tease her, so Regina looks boldly back at him. He’s hot, she’s hot - why shouldn’t she take this opportunity to look, especially when he’s being so, for lack of a better word, so cocky?

“Alright then,” Robin continues, running his hands up to palm her breasts, then back down between her thighs, checking to see if she’s wet she thinks, which is sort of ridiculous. How on earth could she be in bed with these two and _not_ be wet? The thought makes her smirk. But then Robin’s gravelly voice is in her ear saying, “Spread those thighs babe,” which sends a shiver of arousal through her, and Regina dutifully does it, parts her legs as Robin pulls her body up. Jefferson shifts and the next thing she knows, she’s sliding down on his hard cock with her husband's hands wrapped _tight_ around her hips, holding her still and steady as Jefferson thrusts up nice and slow.

_Ohhh god_.

It feels _so_ good.

And at the same time…

Regina has a moment where she’s suddenly unsure - it’s been over two years since she’s had another man inside of her, and it’s different, it feels so different than Robin, not bad, Jefferson is thick and it’s good - _jesus it’s good_ \- but it’s not _Robin._ She loves Robin so much, he’s everything to her, he keeps her so satisfied, so happy all the time, what if he freaks out about this, what if he gets jealous, what if this tears their marriage apart? Guilt and uncertainty rush through her, her anxiety flares, and Jefferson must be watching her because he stops thrusting and sits up quickly as he says, his voice very serious, “Fuck, Robin, she wasn’t ready.”

Everyone goes very still at once. Robin is still behind Regina with his hands on her hips, Jefferson’s cock is still buried in her to the hilt as she straddles him with her hands now braced on his shoulders. He’s sitting pretty much straight up now, so she’s face to face with him, and Regina isn’t sure where to look, isn’t sure what she should do.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Robin asks, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, the side her neck, her cheek. “Have we done something you don’t like? Are you not enjoying yourself?”

Regina licks her lips and tries to formulate an appropriate answer, because that’s the problem - she very much likes all of what they’re doing. And she shouldn’t, should she? Doesn’t this make her a terrible, selfish, ungrateful person?

Jefferson leans back from her and gives her a calculating look, flicks his eyes to Robin’s, then says, “Nah, that’s not it. She loves it.”

Robin is quiet behind her, and she’s irritated by Jefferson’s glib attitude for a moment before she has to admit that he’s, well, he’s not wrong. Robin’s hands stroke over her hips and stomach soothingly, but Jefferson’s hands, they slap playfully at her breasts as a cocky smile takes over his entire face.

“Why, Regina Mills-Locksley,” he says with a weird little sing-song lilt in his tone. When she meets his eyes, he has the audacity to thrust up into her - a long, deep punctuated stroke that elicits this embarrassing, high-pitched little _Hahh!_ sound from her in pleasure. “I do believe you’re feeling rich-girl-guilty.”

She scowls at him but he slaps at the sensitive tips of her breasts again and thrusts once more, then he looks at her husband and says, “It’s not her fault - she broke out of the rich kid mold, so now she _has_ to feel bad about having her cake and eating it too.”

“Shut up, Jefferson,” she snaps, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as he starts to thrust more steadily, the liquid heat within her building with his slow strokes. God, that feels good.

“Oh come on, rationally you know that he’s not going to be mad at you for enjoying this,” Jefferson reminds her. “That would just be crazy. And we can’t _all_ be crazy.”

“ _Jesus_ , shut up,” she grits out, the hot, slick slide of his cock making her thoughts blurry, her arousal ramping up, up, up.

But Jefferson ignores her. “You’re not gonna be mad, are you Robin?” he asks, then directs, “Tell her how you’re not going to be mad.”

Regina’s temper flares. If Jefferson didn’t happen to be - _mmm god_ \- fucking her so good - _oh oh_ \- she’d be _this close_ to slapping him right now.

Jefferson leans back onto his elbows and Robin kisses her temple, rubs his hands over her hips and starts to work her faster up and down Jefferson’s cock, redirecting her attention to him. Robin murmurs, “Oh, that’s it babe, fuck you’re so sexy,” when she instinctively rolls her hips to work the other man’s length against her g-spot a little better - _god he feels good -_ she’s so swollen inside, so sensitive. “I’ll never be upset with you for enjoying this - I want you to feel incredible, this is all for you, I want to give you everything, as much pleasure as possible. Get it, darling, take it, oh, fuck - I want you take it, take it from him, and then I’m going to give it to you too. You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

Robin is moving her body faster now, _faster_ , helping her to ride Jefferson who has lost that arrogant smirk and now looks like he’s fallen into ecstasy, a flush having crept up his chest and into his cheeks, his brow a little sweaty, his hair in his eyes and hands wrapped tightly around her thighs. She’s soaking where she’s sliding up and down Jefferson’s length, and when Robin’s fingers brush over her clit as she bounces quickly on Jeff, she - _oooh oooh’s!_ \- with the sensation, her body flushing hot all over. Jefferson, for all his earlier annoying statements, is now praising the hell out of her, rambling, “So _tight_ , fuck honey yeah, squeeze that cock, gonna make me come - _fuck!”_ then pushing back from her as Robin pulls her up and off of him, barely missing a beat before he lines her up and slams her down on his own cock. Robin’s bigger, just slightly so, but enough that the stretch of him makes her groan, her shaking hands grabbing for his knees as she rides him in reverse cowgirl position, her hips working hard and fast over him. Jefferson comes on his own stomach, his hand pumping his hard length to completion as he watches.

Robin has been waiting so patiently for his turn - she wants to get him off, doesn’t want to tease him, wants him to come so hard for her, wants to reward him. So she rolls her body and works her hips quickly, knowing how he loves to watch her ass move - this is one of his favorite positions, it gets him off so fast - and she knows it’s mostly because he’s obsessed with the visual effect of it.

“Yeah babe, bounce on that cock, take it, love, oh christ,” Robin pants behind her, bending his knees and thrusting up quick-quick-quick. She’s burning with arousal, her inner lips so swollen, her clit throbbing but mostly ignored, her g-spot getting hammered with every thrust. _Jesus,_ he feels _so, so_ good, she wants to come but won’t ask it of him - she wants for him to come so much more than she wants her own release - wants for him to experience this bliss she’s so selfishly felt all night.

It only takes a few more seconds to get him there - he’s been so hard for so long, the poor guy, and she expects him to come inside of her, so she’s surprised when he pulls out and spills on his stomach, one hand on her lower back as he finishes. He gets up and she’s confused for a moment afterword, wondering what happens next, wondering where the hell he went, when suddenly both Robin and Jefferson are coming toward her, flipping her down on her back and - _oh god oh god oh god_ \- Robin is holding her vibrator in one hand - _oh shit -_ he must have gotten it out of her suitcase and - _fuck fuck fuck_ \- they’re pulling her arms and legs out wide, getting her spread-eagle on the bed as Jefferson jams a pillow under her ass. She hears the hum of the vibrations as Robin clicks the toy on, and - _oh oh oh_ \- she’s never going to survive this. They pin her arms and legs down and Robin runs her vibrator through her slit, making her gasp and pant and buck immediately, already so stimulated from them fucking her that she could come in about two seconds. But Robin knows this, and instead of holding the vibrator to her clit and being merciful, he slides it through her soaked folds, coating it in her wetness, then slips it deep inside of her, where he clicks it up to the highest speed.

She jerks under the deliciously pleasant thrum of the toy, her legs immediately starting to quiver, and Robin fucks her with it, thrusting it carefully, smooth and deep, angling it up to hit her g-spot while Jefferson presses down on her lower belly. It doesn’t take more than a couple of strokes before - _oh god, oh fuck_ \- they start hitting her there with every thrust, that _hot hot hot_ pressure builds - _jesus that’s so good -_ she’s already come twice but this is different, oh god it’s so deep, so good. It’s streaks of white-hot molten pleasure that make her inner lips burn and tingle. She’s so swollen, so needy, she thrashes and pulls against them, but they hold her steady. Jefferson shifts his hand down to rub his thumb over her clit in fast, smooth little circles as Robin works the vibrator _fast_ within her, fucking her so good, so deep - _jesusfuckingchrist_ \- she feels that certain kind of pressure build - _oh god -_ and she whines, breathlessly tries to tell Robin - “It’s - I’m gonna - that one way -” but Robin just grins and looks at Jefferson.

Robin says something along the lines of “Almost there, rub her clit faster, you’ll see,” and they work her more quickly, fucking her with the vibrator and rubbing her clit until the pressure is almost painful - sharp, hot, deep in her belly. It becomes unbearable, so much, _too much_ , and - _oh god -_ then it - _oh fuck -_ it releases in a rush of hot fluid, it runs from her, and - _fuck -_ she shakes so hard, her inner muscles contract violently around the vibrator over and over, because Robin continues to hammer on her g-spot with it in little bursts of five or six thrusts, over and over, as Jefferson loudly groans and says “Holy fuck, make her do it again!”

Robin pulls the vibrator from inside of her and she thanks all the gods for giving her a break, but that’s not the case, oh no, not at all. Robin moves the toy to press mercilessly over her clit instead, and she bucks and writhes under the sensation, then just barely hears her husband say, “Yeah, hold it just like that, she’ll keep coming, keep it steady.”

When she looks down, it’s actually Jefferson holding the vibrator as Robin watches, stroking her wet, sticky inner thighs, his eyes hot and heavy and so approving on her, and she can’t handle it, her clit throbs, her inner muscles spasm and she comes some more - _oh, oh, oh -_ gushing - such a mess. Robin directs Jefferson, “Steady, hold it there, I think she’ll go again,” and she does, sobbing loudly - almost a scream - turning her face into the mattress as her body wracks and jolts and contracts with the waves upon waves of pleasure that rush through and out of her, soaking everything, until - _fuck -_ thank god, finally, the vibrations quit, her arms and legs are released, and she curls in on herself, a mess but so, so, blissed out and sated.

Robin strokes her hair comfortingly as she pants and shakes and tries to come back down to earth. She feels the guys shifting around but she doesn’t care what they’re doing, she’s suddenly exhausted. She closes her eyes but she’s cold, then there’s a warm blanket over her and the smell and warmth of her husband all around her, so she gives in and falls asleep right there, completely spent from the pleasure her husband just so obligingly brought to her.

 

 


	5. Beggers get to be Choosers

 

 

Regina isn’t sure how long she sleeps for - she doesn’t think it’s _that_ long, maybe an hour at most - but it’s enough time for her body to recover from the overstimulation, and she’s grateful for it. She’s laying on her side facing Jefferson now, his lips pressing against hers, his fingers toying with her breasts, her hand stroking his cock into hardness against her hip. Robin thrusts into her from behind at this deliciously slow, steady pace, one of his large hands between her legs to rub her clit as he works in and out of her, and _\- jesus -_ it’s getting difficult to feel guilty with them making her feel so good all the time.

Robin increases the speed of his thrusts and her body bumps into Jefferson, her lips crashing hard against his as Robin fucks into her harder, _harder_. It gets awkward for her to touch Jefferson like this - Robin is so strong, her body jolts with each slap of his hips against her, and it feels so good, but it’s not really fair.

“Hold on a second,” she says, her voice low, rough. Robin stops immediately, and she sits up, causing him to slip out. She re-positions herself onto her hands and knees, motioning for Robin to get behind her, Jefferson in front. When after a few seconds no one moves and they just stare at her with these surprised grins on their faces, she raises an eyebrow and drawls, “Well?” which snaps them out of it, both men leaping into action - Jefferson moving onto his knees in front of her so she can suck his cock while Robin shifts in the other direction to fuck her from behind.

She’s more familiar with what they’re doing now - it’s the stereotypical threesome position she supposes, and more or less what she expected when she and Robin have talked about this in the past, but the experience of it is - _oh jesus -_ it’s completely overwhelming. There’s a rhythm to it, and she hadn’t thought of that - hadn’t realized that just like when she’s having sex with one man and moving her body against him to get the most pleasure, when she’s moving against two, there’s also a rhythm. A streak of excitement rattles through her with the realization as Robin thrusts deep into her slick, hot heat and it pushes Jefferson’s length further into her mouth, fueling her arousal more. It makes her think of _another_ position she wants to do with them tonight, one that will require even more rhythm - _oh god_ \- if she can take it, if she’s even brave enough to try it.

It’s like Robin is reading her thoughts - he always knows what she wants, he always has - and she feels his hands on the cheeks of her ass, spreading her wide. “Ready for a bit more, darling?” he asks. There is the cool drizzle of something down the cleft of her ass - lube - ohhh god, they’re going there tonight, oh god - her stomach plummets with excitement and her legs tremble with arousal.

Regina pulls her mouth off of Jefferson and says, “Yeah baby, _oh god_.” Her voice is embarrassingly high pitched and breathy, but she positively refuses to acknowledge it.

“That’s my girl,” Robin says approvingly, his voice deep and gravely in contrast, then he smacks her ass and starts fucking her faster while Jefferson guides his cock back into her mouth. They work her hard like this, making her wetter and wetter, Robin slapping her ass every few strokes, the smooth round flesh reddening and making her buck under the sting as she clenches around his thick length. Robin slows when she’s practically dripping for him and panting around Jefferson’s cock, then starts teasing at her ass with his fingers, swirling and playing against the tight entrance, probing gently, dragging the lube down and pressing it into her further and further until he’s got two slick fingers buried in her rear while he shoves his cock steadily in and out of her soaked cunt.

Regina arches her back under the dual stimulation, her inner muscles clenching excitedly on Robin. She never lasts long when he does this for her - she’s not sure if it’s the kink, or the actual feeling of it, but - _gah-ahd_ \- her lower belly is quivering, her legs feel weak and he’s not even thrusting hard. Her clit and her nipples haven’t been touched in forever, they’re aching to be played with, and she’s honestly so close to coming she has to really concentrate on breathing so she doesn’t choke on Jefferson’s cock.

Jefferson’s hands cup her face and she raises her eyes to his as she sucks on him, swirling her tongue around his length between thrusts, trying to flick over the head of him as her body rocks under the push of her husband’s driving hips against her ass. The simultaneous slide of Robin’s cock inside of her and his slippery fingers buried in her ass make her flush with pleasure, make her moan with Jefferson’s cock in her mouth. Jefferson grins down at her, squeezes her cheeks and teases, “Damn, woman, is there anything that doesn’t get you off?”

There is, she knows there is, but Regina can’t seem to think of what it is right now.

“She’ll come soon if I keep fucking her like this,” Robin groans to Jefferson and - _oooh -_ slaps Regina’s ass again. “Want to swap? I’m honestly not sure I’ll last, she’s so bloody tight.” 

They pull out of her at almost the same time and Regina whimpers at the loss, almost loses her balance and goes down on her elbows as she breathes deeply and tries to recapture some composure. She’s grinning and she can’t help it - she’s full of adrenaline, oxytocin, and sweet anticipation of whatever the hell they want to do to her next. Her mind races with the possibilities and she turns over to lay on her back, her eyes flashing at Robin and Jefferson when they appear in her line of sight wearing matching smiles.

“Fuck, you’re lucky,” Jefferson says to Robin.

Robin grins, his eyes full of heat as he rakes them over Regina, then meets her eyes and replies, “You have no idea how right you are.” Robin leans forward on the bed to kiss her and asks, his lips against hers, “How do you want it, darling?”

She wraps her fingers around the back of his head, scratches at his hairline as she drags her teeth across his bottom lip, drops the octave of her voice and says mischievously, “You know how I do like it _rough_.”

Jefferson makes a sound like he’s in pain, and she snickers as her thighs are shoved roughly apart. Blocking her view of Jefferson, Robin climbs on top of her, pulling her arms up and pinning them by her head as he straddles her chest. He strokes himself and she can’t help it, she smirks and raises her eyebrows, quips, “Now just what do you plan to do with that?”

Jefferson is shifting around between her legs but she can’t see what he’s doing, so she focuses on Robin instead, lets Jefferson spread her wide and bend her knees up because she doesn’t have a reason to fight him on it.

Robin massages his balls for a moment then leans forward to press the tip of his cock to her lips, which she kisses, then darts her tongue out to flick and tease. “I plan to shove it down your throat until you make me come, plan to have you swallow every ounce of what I’ve got stored up for you.” His words are filthy but his actions aren’t really - one hand presses his cock to her lips while the other brushes her hair off her forehead. “How’s that sound, love?” He asks, sliding the head of his cock into her mouth and starting to thrust between her lips. “You ready to suck me off, to be a good girl and taste my load on your tongue?”

Regina closes her eyes and moans, tries to nod, swirls her tongue and sucks eagerly on him. She loves when he calls her his _good girl_ \- it never fails to send a zing of arousal straight to her clit - and he _knows_ it.

There is heat and wetness sliding through her folds then, it’s Jefferson’s tongue she thinks - _so good_ \- but it’s only for second. She almost complains, shifts her hips in annoyance then - _ahhh shit shit shit -_ he slides his thick length inside of her and she arches up - a keening sound working up from her chest. He immediately starts thrusting fast, his hands tight on her hips, her breath catching as he bottoms out and rocks her body with sharp punctuated thrusts. Robin times his strokes in her mouth with Jefferson’s in her cunt, smooths one hand down the column of her throat as he praises her, calls her, _Gorgeous,_ and _Stunning_ and _Lovely_ , then squeezes tightly and cuts off her airflow, and - _oh god oh god oh god! -_ her arousal and adrenaline levels skyrocket.

Robin pulls out of her mouth and releases his grip on her neck when she arches her back, her hands twisting in the sheets, and she gasps for air, but Jefferson is still pounding into her, his hips snapping against her _hard-hard-hard-hard_ , while his fingers flurry across her swollen clit. She’s throbbing, aching for release, her inner muscles starting to flutter - _oh oh oh_ \- Robin is looking down at her like he wants to eat her alive, he’s so handsome - _jesus -_ he’s so hot. She arches her neck to suck his cock again, lapping at the precum seeping from the tip, sweating from the hot pulse between her thighs, Jefferson’s cock and fingers relentless as he _slam-slam-slams_ into her, harder and harder, Robin’s thick length sliding between her lips with fast strokes as he groans and says, “Yeah, babe, that’s it darling, suck it, suck that cock.” He interrupts himself to moan when she sucks particularly hard on him, then pants, “So close, can’t wait to fill your sweet mouth, you filthy girl, don’t stop, _fuck_.”

Her knees are bent sharply as Jefferson positively pounds into her, his hands wrapped around the backs of her thighs, his hips slamming against her over and over as he drives deep. “Goddamn, honey, you can take a pounding,” he mutters, then doubles down on her, fucking her _fast_ \- the increase in speed exactly what she needs - the rush of pleasure it creates courses through her, the increased sensation against her g-spot spikes, makes her _so wet_ , and the combination with Jefferson’s fingers on her clit is too much to handle.

Her legs start to tremble, she’s right on the edge, heat pulsing, pulsing, pulsing in her lower lips as she tightens, inner muscles fluttering, and when Robin threads his hands in her thick dark hair and tells her, “Come on his cock, darling, so I can fill up your mouth with my come,” it’s the end of her resistance.

She _shatters_ , contracts hard around Jefferson’s cock as he thrusts deep and fast, rubs her clit relentlessly and groans behind Robin, taking the full force of her orgasm as she floods him with liquid heat. Her hips buck and jerk as he works her, pressing her into the bed as she spasms again and again, shuddering with pleasure, her body trying to make him come in her, but he pulls out before he can spill, and she feels the hot spray of his release on her smooth, flat belly as he finishes. Robin’s hand is at the back of her head then, threading through her hair, tugging her gently upward as he slides back on her chest and holds his cock just in front of her mouth, stroking himself quickly as he speaks low and fast to her.

“So bloody gorgeous, _christ_ , look at you, so perfect, so pretty. You want this, yeah? You want to swallow my come?”

Regina strokes her hands up and down his ribs, meets his eyes as her body wracks with the last shivers of her orgasm, licks her lips and says “Please.” Then she opens her mouth and waits for her husband to put his cock in it.

Robin groans at the action, immediately slips his length between her lips, and when she relaxes her throat to let him slide down as far as she can take him, he curses a rough sounding, _bloodyfuckingchrist_ that she’d smile at if she were able. Robin’s breath puffs out and his hand tightens in her hair as she deepthroats him. He strokes into her mouth a handful of times, his brow pinched, watching her intently, then he comes with a groan, his back curling and hand working his pulsing shaft as he fills her mouth with hot jets of his release. She swallows around him once, then again - _jesus baby -_ as he shakes above her and - _oh my_ \- keeps spilling.

The bed dips behind her suddenly, and Jefferson is there, holding her head for Robin as her husband tilts forward.

“Fuck, honey, just look what you did,” Jefferson snickers to her, his hand under her chin as Robin thrusts jerkily into her mouth, still coming a little and bracing his other hand on Jefferson’s shoulder for balance, it seems. “You sucked the life right out of him with that perfect mouth, poor guy can’t even stay upright. Have a little mercy, you evil woman,” Jefferson laughs and nips the top of her shoulder.

When Robin finally finishes he collapses onto his side, then rolls onto his back, his chest flushed and heaving, and Regina stares down at him in disbelief.

“Are you…” she pauses, “Are you okay, dear?” she asks, placing her hand over his heart. She’s never seen him quite like this, and she’s seen him come _hard_ before - many times.

Robin laughs and rubs his hand across his mouth, then locks his pretty blue eyes on hers and says, “Never better.” He tugs her down and pulls her to lay on top of him, chest to chest, while Jefferson gets up and goes into the bathroom to clean up. “How is it that every time I think I can’t love you more, that every ounce of me is already completely in love with you, that you find another part of me I didn’t even know was there, and you make that part fall for you too?” he pushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear and kisses her lips.

Regina raises an eyebrow. “You’re not making any sense,” she laughs.

Robin grins, the laugh lines at his eyes crinkling handsomely, then he runs his hands down her naked back, grabs two handfuls of her ass and clarifies, “You were right, you know - when we first got together, I couldn’t stand the thought of another man looking at you. Then tonight, _christ_ , the way you just came so hard on him, then gave me those big brown eyes and told me you want _my_ come, wanted to swallow _mine_ , even while you were still shaking with your own release?” he trails off, drags his fingertips up her back. “My god, I don’t think I’ll ever get over how fucking good that felt. I guess it really does pay off to not be a jealous git, doesn’t it?”

Regina grins and kisses him deeply, sweetly, presses her tongue into his mouth and runs her fingers through his hair. He’s beautiful inside and out - his love for her is so pure, and she will never get over how much she loves him, even when he makes mistakes. She has certainly made her fair share in this relationship.

They make out for a while, all soft lips and tongues and nose bumps, until Jefferson returns from the bathroom, then Robin pulls her into the shower to rinse off with him. They’re tired but not quite done tonight - not yet - but a little clean up is in order and maybe a drink before they go again. And any excuse to touch and stroke and cuddle each other is certainly one neither of them will ever turn down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re sure?” Robin asks for the third time in what feels like as many minutes.

Regina scowls. He’s starting to kill the mood a little with his worrying. “If I wasn’t sure, I’d say I wasn’t - _mmm!_ \- sure,” she replies, bucking a little as Jefferson pistons into her from behind, one hand palming her ass, the other tangled in her hair as he pushes her head back down on Robin’s cock. Robin thrusts up into her mouth as she sucks on him, swirling her tongue around and around the sensitive tip, trying to work his arousal up as high as hers.

“Rob, she wants to try,” Jefferson pants, “Who the fuck are we to tell her no?”

Robin moans and Regina can feel his thick thigh shake under her hand. She knows he’s getting close - it’s late and none of them have much stamina anymore. They’re all oversensitive, swollen, and sore, and _god_ , it feels so good but they’re going to have to stop soon, probably after this round, and Regina really wants this. She feels so incredible right now - she’s soaked and pulsing with arousal, worked up and flushed, so turned on she feels like she could come at any second, and she thinks can handle it - she at least wants to try.

She pulls up from Robin’s cock again, fixes him with her best glare and says, “You said whatever I needed, I could have. Are you going back on that now?”

Robin opens his mouth then closes it, squeezes his eyes shut as she wraps her fingers around his cock and pumps him, teases just the tip of him with hot little kisses and flicks of her tongue, making his hips jump up toward her. Jefferson shortens his strokes behind her, his breathing ragged, and Regina’s pretty sure he’s close to coming too, so they need to decide if they’re going to do this or not, because they’re all right on the edge and if they don’t do it now, they’re probably not doing it at all.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured, darling,” Robin rasps, just as Jefferson pulls out of her with a harshly muttered _need-a-second_.

Regina takes advantage of the opportunity to crawl forward and slide down on her husband’s cock. She’s swollen and soaked, and he groans loudly as she takes him inside of her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she rolls them, working him in deeper, threading her hands in her own hair and lifting it up as she rocks back and forth on him.

“I’ll beg,” she says quietly, rocking slow… slow… slow… “Is that what you want?”

“Oh _christ_ ,” is all he says.

She lowers her voice to a sultry rasp. “Baby, I want it,” she circles her hips on him, arches her back and threads her fingers deeper into her long hair, shaking it out a little. Robin trembles, literally trembles beneath her. “I want it so bad. Won’t you let me have it? Won’t you at least try?”

He murmurs a clipped, “Fuck,” then runs his hands up to palm her breasts. Regina’s tight, sensitive nipples feel so good against his hands, and when he strums his thumbs over them, she shivers.

“Please,” she offers, circling her hips. Behind her, Jefferson moans. “I’ll be such a good girl for you, I’ll do anything you want. Please baby. Please?”

“Oh god, Robin, _I’ll_ beg on her behalf,” Jefferson moans, running his warm hands over Regina’s back and pressing kisses to her shoulder blades. “Give the lady what she wants, for fuck’s sake.”

“Alright, yeah,” Robin gives in, thrusting up into her.

Regina grins before she leans forward to kiss him, whispering, “Thank you,” against his lips as she presses one, two, three kisses against his lips while he slides his hands over her ass and starts to - _oooh yeah -_ fuck up into her more steadily. He gives her a smirk and she knows he wants to do this too, it’s his consideration for her that was holding him up, his worry that he was pushing her outside of her comfort zone, so now that she’s convinced him, it’s game on.

Jefferson shifts behind her and says, “I think just like this is probably the best way, right?” He puts his hand on the small of her back as Robin agrees while slowing his strokes inside of her. Her arousal is still sky high, still burning hot in her lower belly, especially as her anticipation rockets with the fact that _this is happening_ \- _oh god oh god oh god -_ it’s actually happening _._

She clenches her inner muscles and Robin laughs beneath her, teasing, “Someone’s excited.”

Jefferson moves closer to her, kneeling behind her as he speaks softly. “Since this is your first time doing this, we’re not going to move very much,” he tells her. “I’m only going to go in as far as you tell me to, then you move as much or as little as you want. Do whatever feels good - don’t be a hero, alright?”

Regina nods, her heart _pound-pound-pounding_ against her sternum. She and Robin have experimented with anal, have used a few toys, she’s not inexperienced but she’s not a porn star either, and she’s not sure what to expect, doesn’t know what it’ll feel like to have Robin filling her in the front with Jefferson in the back. She’s nervous, excited, and _aroused_ , and - _oh jesus_ \- she really wants to find out how it’s going to feel. Will she get off from it? Will Robin? Will Jefferson?

“Okay,” Jefferson says, his voice rough, one hand spreading the cheeks of her ass and rubbing lube over her rear entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” she says immediately. She’s ready, she’s definitely ready.

Robin cups her face and catches her eyes as Jefferson rubs his cock over her rear, pressing the tip against her carefully but not penetrating. Robin rocks into her slowly, carefully, she can feel her pulse pounding in her swollen clit as he kisses her lips and says, “I want you to tell me if you experience an ounce of discomfort. Cause if it’s anything short of amazing I want to stop, understand? I’ll not have you hurting yourself over something so silly.”

At the concern in Robin’s eyes she shakes her head yes in agreement and fights back tears. She stares down in wonder at him, at how he can care so much for her, can be so good to her and love her _this much_. Before she met Robin, before she was _loved_ by Robin, Regina never felt like she was anything special, she never felt like she deserved anything more than the hand that life had already dealt her. But everytime he shows her how much he cares about her, he makes her feel like she is more than worthy - he makes her feel like she is _extraordinary -_ because how could she possibly be loved by someone like him, if she was anything other than that?

The air is thick with emotion, and Jefferson pauses behind her, strokes one hand comfortingly over her back and says softly, “For the record, I have no interest in hurting you either, Regina. I’m not a sadist. A masochist, definitely, but not a sadist.”

Sitting upright, Regina leans back and turns her head to roll her eyes at Jefferson as Robin laughs softly. Jefferson winks at her with a mischievous lift of his brows and it breaks the tension, so Regina takes a moment to kiss his cheek, then run her fingers along the scar at his neck before she kisses his lips once, twice, and says, “Thank you, Jefferson.”

Jefferson squeezes her hip and Regina turns back to Robin, leaning forward to kiss up the column of his throat, to nip along his jawline the slide her tongue into his mouth in a heated kiss, and once everyone has relaxed back into the heat of their activities, Jefferson says, “Whenever you’re ready, guys.”

Regina tells Jefferson she’s ready and Robin stills beneath her, his hands moving to her hips to hold her steady as Jefferson’s cock nudges at her rear entrance, stretching the tight muscle in that semi-familiar way she knows from other activities she’s done with Robin. Jefferson presses inside of her slowly and carefully, she can feel his warm breath against her back as he says, “Damn you’re tight, honey, try to relax.”

Regina does her best to ‘relax’ - she takes a deep breath and looks to Robin, runs her hands over his chest and focuses on his beautiful body, on the way her hands look pressed against his chest, the way her wedding ring sparkles in the dim lamplight and how proud she always is to wear it and introduce herself as Regina Mills-Locksley. Robin strokes his hands up and down her back, whispering praises and reassurances while he studies her face. She knows he’s watching for any sign of discomfort, but it doesn’t hurt, it’s just a lot of pressure, a burning stretch as Jefferson buries the thick length of his cock slowly… slowly - oooh - slowly in her ass.

The further in Jefferson gets the more her breathing changes from easy and calm to quick little pants, her arousal jumping with the notion that she’s doing this and she’s actually doing it pretty well. She’s taking them, she’s fucking her husband and her friend at the same time, or rather, they’re fucking her at the same time, and it feels - _jesus_ \- it actually feels okay. She’s stretched to the limit - the extremely full feeling of having both of them inside of her at the same time is intense to say the least. Jefferson’s cock in her ass puts pressure on Robin’s, which is buried to the hilt in her pussy and makes them both feel impossibly huge. With every breath she takes they sort of rub against each other through the thin wall inside of her that separates them, which presses one of them, or - _jesus_ \- maybe both of them against her g-spot and - _ohhh fucking jesus christ_ \- it’s - _oh god_ \- it’s pretty much incredible.

Jefferson pulls back a tiny bit and thrusts, but - _ohh ohh_ \- he’s so big, and Robin’s so big, and it’s just, it’s _too much._ Regina gasps in a deep breath, a high pitched whine bubbling up from her chest as she squeezes her eyes shut and digs her fingers into Robin’s chest. Jefferson starts to pull out but she reaches behind her and stops him. It’s too much for him to thrust, but she’s not ready to give up - not yet.

“Wait,” she moans, “Don’t stop.” She licks her lips and makes eye contact with Robin, then something catches her eye. “Can you reach my vibrator?” she asks him, motioning to the side table, which is out of her reach, but with his longer arms, maybe not his. Robin’s brows shoot up but he gets it for her, and she’s suddenly reinvigorated, she’s determined to come, just like this.

“I want you to stay in me - both of you to stay in me - when I come,” she says, clicking the vibrator on to the setting that starts with a slow pulse that quickly intensifies then repeats, over and over. “Think you can last long enough to do that?”

Robin nods determinedly and reaches up to rub his thumbs over her nipples, while Jefferson presses his forehead to the back of her head.

“That’s so hot, _fuck_ , I don’t know, honey, that’s just - you’re _evil_ ,” Jefferson mutters, “No promises.”

Regina grins down at Robin and brings the vibrator to her swollen clit, the steadily building pulse of the toy makes her twitch on contact, then huff out a breath and grind her teeth as she holds it against her. The muscles in her ass and thighs tense and quiver as the sensations flare through her sex, spiraling her up, her hips automatically rocking a tiny bit in reaction, which in turn slides both Robin and Jefferson’s cocks in and out of her a fraction of an inch. This movement only serves to stimulate her more, causing her hips to jerk _again_ , and suddenly she’s in a vicious cycle of pleasure that she can’t get out of. With each tiny movement of her hips she’s getting wetter, hotter, more turned on - she can’t focus, can barely breathe - she’s the one holding the vibrator but it’s like she’s frozen and can’t move it away. She teases her clit relentlessly, the vibrations build, build, _build_ , _**build**_ , and then cease, the pattern repeating and repeating as she tries to stop her hips from moving too much. Robin and Jefferson attempt to help her by placing their hands on her hips and thighs, by trying to pin her lower body down so she stops writhing, but she just _can’t_. It feels too good.

She’s so full, so stretched, there’s no room for anything, and everytime she moves, breathes, twitches, and tenses, something gets stimulated - her clit, her g-spot, her ass, even the sensitive nerves around her proper entrance are rubbed continuously. Her nipples are so hard, her breasts feel heavy she can’t hold her head up so she bows it, closes her eyes and just _feels_. Regina braces hard on Robin’s chest with her free hand while she stubbornly holds her vibrator on her clit and - _ohhh ohhh -_ brings herself up, up, up, over and over, holding herself right on the edge for forever, until suddenly she hears Robin curse out a clipped, “Oh, fuck this.”

He wraps his hand around hers on the vibrator, clicks the button three times and switches it to the high-speed continuous pattern, and holds the toy directly over her clit with absolutely no escape.

It takes five seconds.

It’s five whole seconds of that direct, continuous stimulation on her clit, of her husband’s hand pressing her vibrator to her with his cock buried inside of her and their friend’s cock in her ass, and then she’s coming like she has never come in her entire life. She clenches hard, a loud, strangled, “ _Ahhhg,_ ” falling from her lips as she grits her teeth and grinds her hips down on Robin, her inner muscles clamping tightly and spasming frantically around him, her hips stuttering, and she feels Jefferson pull out of her ass, just before Robin starts slamming his cock up into her.

She’s not expecting it at all, and she would have lost her balance but Jefferson is still behind her - thankfully he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her steady, her body shaking as she comes, Robin’s thick cock stroking her deep, hitting that sensitive spot just right as he pistons rapidly. With Jefferson holding her like this she can do nothing but take and take and take Robin’s thrusts, her inner muscles still fluttering around him, her sex slick and hot for him, the sounds loud and obscene as he thrusts again, again, and then finally buries himself to the hilt and comes inside of her.

Robin sits upright as he comes and Regina reaches for him immediately, wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her face in his neck, holding onto him as they shudder against each other. She can feel the spray of his come filling her up - she can’t always but she’s so swollen, so sensitive inside now that she actually can feel it tonight, and she _loves it_. She puts her lips to his ear and tells him, grinning when he groans and wraps his arms tighter around her waist and thrusts up again, trying to get his cock even further into her, even though they both know he’s already as far in as he can possibly get.

It’s surprisingly not awkward once they’ve all caught their breath and regained a few of their senses. Robin grabs the hotel robes for he and Regina to throw on while Jefferson gets dressed to make the trek to his own hotel room for the night, and Regina pours them all a glass of wine, which she brought with her to the hotel, packed in with her luggage. They discuss the bachelor-bachelorette party, whether or not they think Mary Margaret and David had a good time, and what they have to do next for the wedding. Then Jefferson leaves them for the evening to go about whatever other business he has planned, and neither Robin or Regina even thinks to ask what that might be. Then they are alone together and Regina cannot stop grinning at her husband, cannot stop thinking about what a gift to the world he is.

Robin calls down to the front desk and asks for some new sheets, claiming they spilled their wine on their current ones, which makes Regina guffaw from across the room before she can remember to shut up, and they end up giggling like idiots when the hotel staff deliver the fresh linens. After they’re thoroughly cleaned up for the night, they snuggle in together, and Regina can’t help herself, she has to tell him how much she appreciates him, how much she loves him, what a wonderful man he is. But when she starts to turn in his arms he beats her to it - he rolls her onto her back and lays on top of her, covers her face with sweet, soft kisses, all the while grinning down at her and telling her how proud of her he is, how he can’t believe how brave she was tonight, how he doesn’t know what he did to deserve her, but he’s so glad she accepted his ‘blasted ring’ - her secret millionaire status be damned.

And well, Regina doesn’t know what to say in response. She doesn’t want him to think she’s saying all the things she was going to say, just because _he_ said nice things, so kisses him instead and tells him, “Ask me again.”

Robin raises his eyebrows, shock clearly written across his face, and she thinks he might have tears in his eyes as he stares down at her.

“You…” he starts, stops, then tries again. “Are you serious?” he whispers, leaning back slightly to see her face better.

Regina holds eye contact and nods. Her throat feels tight, her emotions making it hard to talk as she repeats, “Ask me.”

Robin looks positively panicked for a second, then completely ecstatic, and Regina can see his hand shaking as he brushes her hair out of her eyes. It takes him a second to collect his thoughts, but she’s been working on being patient, so she just rubs her hands soothingly up and down his broad back and waits as the excitement practically rolls off of him in waves.

“Would-you-like-to-have-a-baby-with-me?”

Her heart hammers wildly in her chest, but she knows, _knows_ deep down that she wants this. That even though their boys are more than enough, that they are perfect and she loves them more than anything in the entire world, she still wants to experience this with Robin, she wants to have his child, to raise a baby together, to add to their family, to see her boys become big brothers.

So she smiles, presses a kiss to Robin’s lips and says confidently, “I’d love to.”

 

 


End file.
